La otra hija
by La Diosa Saiya
Summary: he vuelto! perdonen la tardanza les dare nuevas sorpresas.esta historia trata sobre una hija que viene de otra dimencion, de un cambio radical de vegeta etc, muchas sorpresas y buenos villanos. plis dejen reviews
1. Default Chapter

La Otra hija Por:La Diosa Saiya  
  
  
  
El día era muy soleado y a la vez húmedo, un día extraño en capsule corp. Ya había pasado un año desde que goku se había ido con el dragón dejando a todos desconcertados pero muy tristes por su partida, pan tenia la esperanza de que volviera, entrenaba mucho para ese momento, trunks y goten al saber que la tierra dependía de ellos para futuros acontecimientos entrenaban todo el tiempo que podian, por otra parte vegeta entrenaba pero no como antes se dedicaba mas a salir de la capsule y volar por todo el mundo le gustaba mucho descubrir lugares solitarios para poder entrenar al aire libre no en la cámara de gravedad, se pasaba varios días fuera de capsule por lo que bulma se enojaba mucho. Gohan por su parte junto con Videl y mister Satán se esforzaban para que la tierra siguiera su curso ayudando a los habitantes en lo que pudieran para reconstruir las ciudades y todos lo demás llevaban una vida relativamente tranquila. En eso tocaron el timbre de capsule corp. Bulma fue enseguida esperando que fuese vegeta que se había marchado ya hace dos días; lamentablemente solo había una joven muy extraña pero se le hacia muy conocida sentía algo por esta pero no sabia exactamente que era, la joven al parecer estaba herida, estaba sangrando por todas partes.  
  
Ayúdame, por favor. Suplico la joven antes de dejarse caer.  
  
Bulma inmediatamente llamo a uno de sus robots, no podía dejarla allí tirada, la tomo para llamarla.  
  
-¿Estas bien?. Le pregunto un poco asustada pero fue mas su asombro al verle a la joven una cola.  
  
-Imposible, es una saiyajin!!!!!!!!. Bulma dijo muy asustada, pero le encargo al robot que la llevara a uno de los tantos cuartos para huéspedes, después que el robot obedeció la dejo en la cama, de inmediato bulma recurrió a curarle las heridas, eran graves, así que llamo al doctor de confianza de la familia.  
  
Mientras esperaba al doctor bulma la miraba fijamente era una hermosa joven como de algunos veinte o dieciocho años, cabello negro abundante y largo, su cuerpo estaba bien formado, estaba cubierto por una armadura extraña, se veía bastante resistente, pero aunque estaba dormida emitía un fuerte carácter. ahhh, claro ya sé a quien se parece. Exclamo bulma para sus adentros, riendo casi en silencio para no molestar a la invitada.  
  
El doctor llego y la curo. Le indico a bulma que la joven debía descansar que probablemente despierte dentro de dos días.  
  
Cuando bra y trunks llegaron a su casa bulma les contó lo sucedido.  
  
-Pero mamá te dijo ella su nombre, algo, algún dato, su origen y sabes por que llego aquí, además lo más extraño es por que tiene ella una cola? Por que esta tan lastimada si no sentimos ningún ki fuerte?  
  
-Trunks como esperas que sepa todo eso si ella solo toco el timbre y me dijo que necesitaba ayuda, en ese momento se desmayo.  
  
-Mamá pero como ayudas a una extraña y si es peligrosa?. Dijo bra  
  
-Por favor bra como podía dejarla tirada.  
  
-Podrías haber llamado a una ambulancia. Recalco bra.  
  
-No, seria peligroso ella es una saiyayin. pensaste bien mamá. Dijo trunks. Admirando la belleza de la joven.  
  
-Es que sentí algo por ella en ese momento y tuve la necesidad de ayudarla; oigan no le creen que se parece a alguien que conocemos? Dijo bulma mientras todos salían de la habitación.  
  
En otro lado vegeta estaba exhausto, había entrenado mucho esos días, estaba tirado en el pasto verde con los brazos abiertos. El atardecer era hermoso para él, estaba tranquilo y deseaba volver a casa, de seguro bulma lo iba a regañar. Pensó el saiya.  
  
-Sera mejor volver hoy mismo ya tengo tres dias fuera de la casa sin avisar, estoy seguro que bulma me va comer vivo.  
  
El príncipe se paro, elevo su ki y voló con rumbo a su casa.  
  
En capsule corp.  
  
Que hago aquí, donde estoy. Dijo la joven saiyayin tratando de sentarse en la cama mientras se tocaba la cabeza. La habitación era espaciosa, observaba todo lo que había en ella, Una lámpara alumbraba toda la habitación ya que era de noche. Aunque sus heridas ya estaban cerradas, les dolían, no mucho pero tenia que sobreponerse tenia que hacer muchas cosas en esta dimensión, es por lo que vino. Pensaba la joven.  
  
Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se dio una ducha y supuso que estaba donde debia estar, eso la dejo más tranquila. termino de ducharse y saco una capsule de un pequeño bolsillo de su armadura, la capsule era muy diminuta al igual que el bolsillo casi no se veia. La abrio y saco ropa limpia. Una falda corta azul marino, en el extremo derecho de la falda tenia un símbolo Cc. La blusa era corta azul marino también el color le hacia un hermoso juego con sus ojos azules como el océano.  
  
La joven dispuesta a salir de la habitación con mas curiosidad que otra cosa, estaba en el pasillo caminando cuando de pronto sintio una presencia, un ki muy conocido y se asusto, trato de esconderse pero ya era tarde, se encontraron frente a frente, vegeta se le quedo mirando al igual la joven, esta sentia miedo y a la vez respeto, vegeta estaba desconcertado que hacia esta joven en su casa a estas horas, pero cuando vio la cola se asombro mas, y se puso en plan de ataque.  
  
-No le atacare señor vegeta. Dijo la joven al príncipe.  
  
Vegeta la miro a los ojos y de inmediato los reconoció.  
  
-Quien demonios eres niña?. Le pregunto intrigado un poco enojado. En ese momento bulma apareció y le dijo a vegeta.  
  
-Se puede saber en donde demonios estabas vegeta? Dijo bulma muy molesta con las manos en su cintura.  
  
-No grites bulma te escucho, además no tengo por que darle explicaciones a nadie. Dijo el príncipe poniéndole toda su atención.  
  
-Jajajajajajjaja.  
  
-De que te ries niña tonta? Le dijo vegeta a la joven.  
  
-Vaya hasta que por fin despertaste, estabas muy mal herida, como estas ahora?. Le pregunto bulma.  
  
-Gracias señora bulma por ayudarme, mis heridas sanaron rápido gracias a que soy una saiyajin. Esto ultimo lo dijo con un orgullo insoportable.  
  
-Pero ahora debo irme debo entrenar mucho para vencer a mi rival.  
  
-¿Pero adonde iras? Pregunto bulma un poco confundida por preocuparse mas de la cuenta.  
  
-¿Qué enemigo es ese, para mí es un estúpido cuento?. Dijo vegeta ya hastiado de tantas estupideces.  
  
-Lo siento señora bulma pero debo entrenar en este mundo sin causarle problema alguno a ustedes.  
  
-¡ ¿ No me vas a responder?!. Aporto vegeta mas enojado aun gritándole fuertemente.  
  
-¡ No me grite, tengo oidos por si no lo sabia usted!. Agrego por igual como le habían gritado.  
  
-Además no le tengo que responder es mi problema. Dijo con una pose bastante conocida por vegeta y bulma.  
  
-Esta chica me recuerda mucho a alguien por que sera jaja. Murmuro bulma casi para si.  
  
-Oye tengo una idea si quieres puedes venir a dormir y a comer para mi no sera molestia alguna. Le dijo bulma a la joven la cual se sorprendió mucho.  
  
-Pero no me has dicho tu nombre aun.  
  
-Bueno, me llamo Evi. Le respondió a bulma.  
  
-Bulma estas loca, apenas sabes su nombre y ya la invitas a quedarse puede ser peligrosa, además no ha dicho aun a que ha venido y como es que es una saiyajin los únicos que quedamos vivos están en la tierra.  
  
-Bueno tengo que irme.  
  
-No, no te iras sin decirnos nada. Dijo vegeta enojado.  
  
La joven sabia que no iba a ser fácil safarse de vegeta así que tubo que decirles la verdad, pero a medias. Esta bien se los diré, pero antes por favor tengo mucha hambre. La joven dijo esto muy avergonzada lo cual le saco una gota a los presentes.  
  
-Siento un ki extraño y esta en capsule corp. Mejor sera ir, me acompañas goten.  
  
Gohan sintió ese ki hace bastante rato y decidió llamar a su hermano para comunicárselo no era en su totalidad maligno pero lo era y eso lo tenia preocupado.  
  
-Vamonos es hora de saber de quien se trata. Dicho esto los son se fueron en búsqueda de ese ki.  
  
Mientras en capsule corp. la joven saiya devoraba como loca todo lo que bulma le puso en la mesa pero claro como era chica "devoraba delicadamente" pero como comía en realidad no le quedaba ninguna duda a sus espectadores de que era saiyajin.  
  
-Oye Evi, podrías decirnos ahora que ya terminaste de comer.  
  
-¿Por que eres una saiyayin? Por que no empiezas por ahí? Dijo bulma, vegeta estaba en una esquina esperando a que la chica hablara.  
  
-Bueno lo primero es que vengo de otra dimensión realmente es el mismo tiempo pero con algunas alteraciones.  
  
-¿Alteraciones? Intervino bulma.  
  
-Si, por ejemplo no siento el ki de son goku pero en mi dimensión él existe, él es mi maestro y me enseño todo lo que sé. Mi padre me entrenaba pero....... evi decidió omitir.  
  
-¿Quién era tu padre?. Le pregunto ansiosa bulma. Bueno es un saiyajin muy fuerte que vino a la tierra él se había salvado de morir en vegitasei y decidió vivir en la tierra. Lo del enemigo es que a la tierra llego del espacio un demonio que había estado encerrado hace millones de años. "Siguen con secretos los supremos kaiyosamas" dijo con cierto sarcasmo. Llego a nuestra dimensión y acabo con todos con mi maestro, y mis hermanos. Mi madre ideo un portal de energía para que yo me fuera del planeta y caí aquí, el demonio se dio cuenta, e intento seguirme para matarme ya que era la única que lo había lastimado. Mi padre logro detenerle por solo unos cuantos minutos pero murió de un solo golpe, mi madre me encargo su derrota y me mando a esta dimensión la cual ya había estudiado, me dio una dirección y me dijo que fuera hacia ese lugar que me ayudaran a entrenarme hasta esperar al demonio. Pero este se dio cuenta del plan lanzo una energía que por proteger a mi madre recibí por eso estuve tan mal herida.  
  
La joven hablaba casi con lagrimas en los ojos y con una ira cada vez que mencionaba a ese demonio. - Mi madre me dijo que cuando el demonio entrara al portal trataría de mantenerle divagando en el portal sin encontrar una dimensión, pero me advirtió que el mounstro era muy fuerte y que me encontraría pero eso solo seria dentro de un año, mi madre me tomo y me lanzo por el portal cosa que no quería hacer sabia que el demonio la mataria y no le importo, era una gran persona, la extrañare mucho, ya que no puedo revivirla con las esferas ya que el dragón se las llevo.  
  
-No diré mas he dicho muchas cosas ya. Repuso Evi.  
  
-Pero esta dimensión estará en peligro cuando este demonio llegue. Dijo vegeta un poco confundido.  
  
-Sí, pero yo me encargare de derrotarlo con mis propias manos, lo juro por la muerte de mi familia. Dijo la joven parándose de la silla con dirección a la puerta. -Espera no seas tonta, si la tierra esta en peligro es algo que nos concierne a todos no a ti sola. Le dijo vegeta.  
  
-No soy nada tonta, soy una excelente guerrera y no permitiré que ese demonio se salga de nuevo con la suya, lo prometo.  
  
-Si no pudiste con él crees que podrás ahora.  
  
En un año lo esperare. Dicho esto se acerco a bulma y con mucha ternura le dio un beso. - Gracias por todo. Bulma se sorprendió por este acto como una joven tan llena de orgullo e ira podía generarle tanta ternura. -Por que no entrenas aquí Evi?. Le dijo bulma.  
  
-Claro que no, cada quien que entrene por su parte bulma. Protesto vegeta.  
  
-Te quedaras Evi, además tu madre quería que te quedaras aquí, por algo es, no lo crees?  
  
-Tiene razón en ello pero sera mejor que me vaya por un par de días, después volveré.  
  
-Como quieras, cuando regreses si quieres podrías utilizar la cámara de gravedad.  
  
-Bulma!!!!!! , Sabes lo que estas haciendo, esa es mi cámara de gravedad ¿Estas loca?. Le grito vegeta a todo pulmón a su esposa.  
  
-No me grites vegeta!!!!!!, Yo hago, lo que quiera además es por el bien de todos, se acerca una fuerte pelea y en vez de comportarte como un niño podrías colaborar. Estaba enojada a punto de explotar.  
  
-Jajajajajajjaja. -Oye, niña tonta no te rías. Le dijo vegeta a Evi la cual exploto de la risa ante la discusión de los esposos. -Adiós. Dicho esto la joven partió, dejando a los esposos con su discusión.  
  
Los son cuando llegaron a capsule corp. Ya Evi se había marchado, trunks y bra se habían levantado por el pleito de sus padres, todos fueron enterados de los acontecimientos y decidieron ponerse a entrenar muy duro para esta nueva batalla, ya que Goku no estaba.  
  
Por otro lado Evi volaba por la tierra diciéndose que era una buena actriz. El fin justifica los medios. Pensó absorta en sus pensamientos con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Evi regreso a capsule corp como lo había dicho, tenia mucha hambre y como era de noche se dirigió con mucho cuidado para la cocina, abrió la nevera y comió todo lo que pudo (es decir "todo") ^_^ . Después de ese pequeño "refrigerio" la joven se dispuso a ir a la habitación que bulma le había prestado estaba muy cansada de todo ese entrenamiento y muy lastimada, llevaba su traje de combate, la joven sintió un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo y se derrumbo en el pasillo. Vegeta estaba intranquilo practicando mas de lo normal en la cámara de gravedad ya era muy tarde así que decidió irse a dormir, vegeta pensaba en la joven misteriosa la tal Evi que llego de otra dimensión, en estos dias había sentido su ki en realidad era muy fuerte, seguro estaría entrenando. Un quejido lo saco de sus pensamientos y vio tirada en el suelo a Evi, se acerco y la toco la frente, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, parece que deliraba cosas que no entendía, así que la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación, cuando la tomo ella se acurruco en su pecho como una niña, acción que a vegeta le sorprendió mucho, "Papá, te quiero mucho" dijo la joven en su delirio, cerro sus ojos y se durmió con una tierna sonrisa.  
  
Vegeta la deposito en su cama. Esta niña me da mucha pena, perder a toda su familia y tener toda esa responsabilidad, quizás tu madre quería que te ayudáramos, no te preocupes te ayudaremos. Pensó vegeta mirándola dormir.  
  
Vegeta salió de la habitación y fue a buscar a bulma, esta dormía placidamente en su cama.  
  
-Bulma, mujer, despierta. Al ver que no despertaba la tomo en sus brazos y la beso tiernamente.  
  
-¡Vaya!, Que linda forma de despertarme vegi.  
  
-Bulma, la tal Evi volvió y esta con mucha fiebre en su cuarto por que no vas y la ayudas.  
  
-Claro que si vegeta. salió de su cuarto muy preocupada bulma, cuando la vio algo se le rompió dentro, era extraño, sentir esto por esta desconocida. Inmediatamente le dio un baño de agua fría para bajarle la fiebre, después la dio algunas medicinas y la recostó en su cama, en eso vegeta volvió a entrar en la habitación.  
  
-Creo que es todo, por que no vas a dormir.  
  
-No, esta noche me quedare con ella, no se sabe podría empeorar.  
  
-Como quieras, recuerda que es una saiya y se aliviara rápido.  
  
Dicho esto se marcho, bulma se acomodo en un pequeño sofa y se quedo dormida dos horas después.  
  
Era un hermoso día y trunks estaba en el jardín junto con su padre hablando sobre las cosas que pasaron ayer.  
  
-Oye papá, entonces mamá se quedo con ella.  
  
-Si, se quedo conmigo cosa que le agradezco mucho. Dijo evi que había escuchado la conversación de padre e hijo.  
  
-Oye, es mala educación espiar a las personas.  
  
-Yo estaba aquí primero y ustedes comenzaron a hablar, acaso no sintieron mi ki?  
  
-Claro que no, no sabíamos que espiaras.  
  
-Sabes trunks parece que tienes problemas mentales.  
  
-Queeeee!!!! Estas en mi casa y me insultas, además como sabes mi nombre yo no te lo he dicho.  
  
-Uyyyyyyy, bueno, eeeee, me lo dijo tu madre.  
  
-Por cierto la lleve a su recamara y me dijo que era muy tarde para dormir que tenia que preparar el desayuno, le dije que no se preocupara que yo me encargaría de eso, después de todo le debo mucho, por que no entran y desayunan la comida esta en la mesa.  
  
-Es lo menos que puedes hacer. Dijo trunks.  
  
-Escúchame parásito solo lo hago por tu madre no me gusta cocinar ya que soy una guerrera de clase alta, esta es la ultima vez, té quedo claro. Le grito la joven con una pose muy conocida (sus dos manos en la cintura).  
  
-Que carácter, niña, la verdad es que no tienes educación. Dijo trunks.  
  
-Ya basta, dejen de estar discutiendo, parecen esposos. Les reprendió el ausente vegeta.  
  
Este entro a la casa junto con trunks y comenzaron a desayunar.  
  
Evi se fue a la cámara de gravedad estaba mucho mejor, era de esperarse es una saiya, la verdad es que casi todo era igual excepto algunas cosas...... Empezó con el entrenamiento decidió que fuese primero sin gravedad ya que aunque era fuerte podría volver a decaer, cuando sintió que ya estaba lista encendió la gravedad. Estaba practicando una nueva técnica que le había enseñado su maestro son goku.  
  
-Así jamás lo conseguirás debes aumentar tu ki, y dejarlo salir de golpe. Dijo vegeta que la observaba desde mucho tiempo.  
  
-¿Qué haces en mi cámara de gravedad?!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. la intrusa conocida

La intrusa conocida  
  
Diosa Saiya  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nos quedamos en que vegeta encontró a Evi en "su" cámara de gravedad.  
  
-¿Por que no contestas niña?, ¿Que haces en mi cámara?; Vegeta estaba furioso una desconocida había violado su escondite mas intimo.  
  
-No te quedes callada, Contesta!! Dijo el muy exasperado príncipe.  
  
La joven saiya se encontraba tranquila mirando al príncipe considerando la imponente voz de vegeta cualquiera estuviera temblando de miedo pero ella no, era muy prepotente para que vegeta la intimidara.  
  
-Estoy entrenando para el ataque de ese demonio, es por el bien de todos.  
  
-Pues dile a bulma que te construya una por que esta es mía y de nadie más. Dijo vegeta dándole la espalda.  
  
La joven se volteo hacia él y lo encaro, desconcertando al príncipe.  
  
-Escuche señor vegeta, no es el momento para comportarse como un crío, pero esta bien de cualquier forma creo que lo entiendo iré donde su esposa y le pediré ese favor.  
  
La desconocida se fue antes que vegeta dijera algo.  
  
Vegeta(pensando). Creo que la mocosa se parece a mí. Pero es solo una ignorante amateur.  
  
Vegeta reflejo su pensamiento en una curveada sonrisa y decidió empezar su calentamiento, mientras lo hacia pensaba en que tenia una gran responsabilidad, kakarotto ya no estaba y su descendencia no podrían nunca derrotar una nueva amenaza ellos no entrenan como debe ser, es increíble que la única que lo haga no sea una saiyajin; después que su abuelo se fue pan a entrenado mucho tiene un carácter de guerrera, lastima que no cuente con los poderes de su abuelo, padre y tío.  
  
  
  
-Hola señor vegeta e venido hoy a entrenar. Dijo una voz que saco a vegeta de sus pensamientos.  
  
  
  
-Pensé que hoy te quedarías durmiendo, en fin desconectare la gravedad y podrás entrar.  
  
  
  
-Claro que no, le prometí a mi abuelito Goku que entrenaría siempre, hoy podremos entrenar a una gravedad más elevada, señor vegeta.  
  
  
  
Vegeta había estado entrenando a pan de vez en cuando iba como algunas 4 veces a la semana, al vegeta de antes jamás entrenaría con una mocosa inservible pero las cosas habían cambiado, vegeta decidió hacerlo cuando pan se lo pidió de favor, al principio le dijo que no pero al ver que la joven insistía tanto y además que todos los dias se le plantaba a observarlo por el cristal de la puerta, un día vegeta se canso de ello y la invito a entrar(de muy mala manera) -"Oye niña si quieres entrenar conmigo debes demostrarme que eres digna de ello así qué si me propinas un golpe podrás venir cuando quieras a entrenar conmigo, de acuerdo".  
  
  
  
-Claro que podré hacerlo, ni mi papá ni mi tío saben ser maestros necesito a alguien más estricto y menos flojos que ellos y por eso pensé en usted.  
  
  
  
La joven pan se abalanzo contra vegeta sin obtener resultados él esquivaba todos sus golpes.  
  
  
  
Pan (pensando): tengo que hacer algo, no me daré por vencida, el señor vegeta es muy fuerte, solo eso pan, es un simple golpe, debo lograrlo tengo que hacerlo por mi abuelito Goku.  
  
  
  
Después de varios golpes (claro, medidos) vegeta decidió acabar con el problema para después seguir entrenando como se debe sin estorbos. Pan estaba ya sin fuerzas pero su voluntad no se podía medir asi qué se paro de nuevo y antes de que vegeta se diera cuenta pan le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago y cuando lo logro sonrió por dicho logro, cayendo encima de este desmayada por el desgaste de energía.  
  
  
  
-Parece que me estoy ablandando no debí dejar que me golpeara a propósito, bah!.  
  
  
  
Dicho esto la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla a que la curaran mientras salía de la cámara poseía algo en sus labios podría decirse que era algo como una sonrisa.  
  
  
  
Vegeta y pan empezarón su entrenamiento de siempre cuando de pronto la gravedad que tenían desapareció volviendo a la normalidad.  
  
  
  
-Que demonios paso..!!!!!!  
  
  
  
-Nada, solo que volví, bulma dice que se tardara un mes en construir una nueva cámara de gravedad que este a la altura de mi nivel, le dije mejor que no se molestara ya que he decidido entrenar en esta, no tengo tiempo de estar jugando a "esto es mío y de nadie mas". Le dijo Evi a vegeta muy decidida.  
  
  
  
-Cómo has dicho!!!!! Insolente mocosa!!!!!  
  
  
  
-Uyyyyyyy el señor vegeta esta realmente enojado.  
  
  
  
-Cómo te atreves a hablarme así tonta sabandija!!!!.  
  
  
  
-Oigan no peleen. Y quien eres tu, eh, eh, creo que te he visto en otra parte. Dijo pan mirando a Evi poniéndose en el medio de ambos.  
  
  
  
-Tengo una idea por que no resuelven esto de un modo más natural.  
  
  
  
Vegeta se le quedo mirando para saber cual seria su respuesta.  
  
  
  
¡Peleando!!!. Agrego pan muy realizada por aportar dicha solución.  
  
  
  
Dos gotas de sudor salieron de los saiyajins.  
  
  
  
-Aunque dudo que me ganes será interesante ver lo poco que tienes, no se puede negar que eres una saiyajin.  
  
  
  
-Como quieras pero te advierto que no me dejare vencer por un vejestorio guerrero como tu, vamos afuera, pelea con todo lo que tienes sin consideraciones.  
  
  
  
-Yo no poseo consideración alguna y menos por una grosera, metida intrusa.  
  
  
  
Ambos salieron volando del lugar, pan los siguió no quería perderse tal acontecimiento. Vegeta las condujo hacia un lugar despoblado, lleno de rocas y desierto, hacia calor pero no en exceso.  
  
  
  
Evi (pensando): esto es increíble por fin peleare con él, demostrando toda su fuerza sin consideración alguna, de extralimitarse, por fin se me concedió uno de mis deseos. Por otra parte debo tener cuidado, mi objetivo es ganarle para utilizar la cámara de gravedad, pero que demonios creo que disfrutare mucho esta pelea. Dicho esto evi sonrió ligeramente la pelea de su vida iba a empezar.  
  
  
  
Pan observo muy atenta esa sonrisa, ¿Dónde la había visto antes?  
  
  
  
Vegeta y evi se pusieron en guardia, vegeta ataco con fuerza propinándole una fuerte patada la cual ella logro esquivar sin apuros, ambos siguieron esquivando los golpes hasta que vegeta le lanzo su big bang attack* el cual le llego pues se había distraído.  
  
  
  
-Eso fue para que te sepas comportar, nunca me derrotaras.  
  
  
  
-Estas seguro de ello, no creas que he terminado contigo.  
  
  
  
Evi se paro muy débil y comenzó a acumular energía y de pronto se convirtió en super saiyajin para los ojos asombrados de vegeta y pan.  
  
-Con que me ocultabas esto eres muy hábil, pero yo tambien puedo hacer eso. Vegeta se convirtió en super saiyayin.  
  
  
  
-Lo sabia pero eso no es todo lo que tienes, no es cierto.  
  
  
  
-Claro que no, pero yo te puedo ganar en esta sola transformación.  
  
  
  
-Lo crees así vegeta, que te parece esto.  
  
  
  
Evi ante vegeta y pan se transforma en super saiyajin 2.  
  
  
  
-¡Queeeee!!!. Ambos exclamaron asombrados.  
  
  
  
-Que, nunca habían visto esta transformación, o me subestimaron.  
  
  
  
Ya veras lo que te espera, niña. Vegeta se convirtió en SSJ2  
  
  
  
La pelea se había vuelto difícil para ambos estaban casi parejos, los golpes eran fuertes, en una ella le dio una fuerte patada que lo lanzo lejos, bueno eso pensaba evi hasta que lo sintió arriba de ella, no pudo hacer nada ya le había lanzado un energi ha.  
  
  
  
La joven callo herida pero no se daba por vencida, ya veras es un poco peligroso pero tomare precauciones.  
  
  
  
Se elevo, voy a terminar con esto por ahora porque debo centrarme en vencer a ese demonio.  
  
  
  
-Observa esto vegeta "Super Kame Hame Ha" la joven le disparo pero no con todo su poder, vegeta lo recibió y calló al suelo.  
  
  
  
-Vaya, creo que esto se me esta haciendo costumbre. Dijo para sí.  
  
  
  
-La joven se acerco un poco asustada pero al verlo se despreocupo.  
  
  
  
-Creo que gane así que utilizare la cámara de gravedad.  
  
  
  
-Oye pero nosotros tambien entrenamos allí, no seas egoísta.  
  
  
  
-Claro que no Pan, solo la utilizare todas las noches y dormiré por las mañanas. dijo con una gran sonrisa  
  
  
  
-¿Quien eres tu y como sabes mi nombre?  
  
  
  
-Bueno me tengo que ir hasta luego.  
  
  
  
-Espera, espera contéstame.  
  
  
  
-Es inútil ya ella se fue pan, no seas tonta, pregúntaselo a Gohan, él lo sabe.  
  
  
  
-Yo que quería entrenar, pero en fin creo que será mejor volver otro día, hasta luego señor vegeta, volveré otro día. Pan se retiro volando del lugar vegeta cruzo sus brazos y dio una ligera señal de sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
  
  
Evi decidió no darse por vencida debía derrotar a ese maldito cuando viniera así que se puso a entrenar en el patio de capsule corp, ya que había prometido entrenar solo las noches en la cámara de gravedad. Bulma la observaba muy atenta desde la ventana, no podía explicarse tanta prepotencia, orgullo y al mismo tiempo tanta decisión y ternura.  
  
  
  
No, no se lo explicaba que conocida me era la intrusa....... 


	3. orgullosos sentimientos

Orgullosos sentimientos  
  
Nos quedamos en que evi comenzó a entrenar fuera de la cámara de gravedad...  
  
Bulma observaba a la chica, estaba desconcertada aun. -Mamá por que estas aquí, que haces mirando a esa sangrona?....  
  
-Trunks, parece que no te llevas bien con ella, ¿no crees que es hermosa hijo?  
  
-Lo que tiene de prepotente lo tiene de bella.  
  
-Ahhhhhh, trunks, ya sé Evi te gusta!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Mamá que cosas dices, una cosa es decir lo evidente y otra lo que siento, ella es una antipática de lo peor, prepotente, orgullosa,......  
  
-Igual a tu padre, no?. Bulma lo dijo como descubriendo algo que tenia en frente.  
  
-En eso tienes razón mamá, creo que así son todos los sayajines pero esta se pasa. Oye mamá adonde vas?. Dijo mientras que bulma se alejaba. - En fin creo que iré a entrenar con goten, me pregunto que le habrá dado a mi mamá?  
  
Evi estaba sentada en el pasto del jardín pensaba en todo lo acontecido sabia que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles para ella, fue difícil perder a su familia las esferas en su dimensión no existían, no dejaría que sus sentimientos de dolor y culpa volvieran otra vez, pero era muy tarde una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, que le diría su padre si la viera, tal vez a su hermana la consentiría complaciéndole algún capricho de turno. Pero a ella no, ella debía ser fuerte, sin tontos sentimientos humanos, desde pequeña fue muy estricto con ella, jamás le dijo que la amaba, ni mucho menos un gesto de cariño, no eso no era para su pequeña guerrera; muy por el contrario estaba su maestro son goku el cual le enseñaba muchas cosas sobre las peleas pero sobre todo la quería como a una hija más, al igual que pan como una hermana ya que bra era insoportable solo pensaba en cosas estúpidas, no entendía porque su papá la quería más a ella, no, nunca lo llego a entender, ni jamás lo entendería, ella huyo cuando atacaron, la muy cobarde dejo a su familia luchando......  
  
-Evi, Evi. La joven se espanto al ser sacada de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Lo siento Sra. Bulma, estaba pensando.  
  
-Vine para decirte algo que es obvio, ya sé que eres hija de vegeta.  
  
-Pe..Pe..Pero co..Cómo lo supo? Evi estaba anonadada no sabia como lo había descubierto.  
  
-Eres igual a él, además seria muy tonto de mi parte huirle a lo que es obvio, siento que eres parte de mí, desde que te conocí he sentido una enorme ternura como la de una madre a una hija, así que no me lo ocultes Evi.  
  
-Lo siento "mamá" por no decirte la verdad es solo que no quiero que mis sentimientos sean un estorbo en mis entrenamientos, eso siempre me lo decía mi padre, pero mi nombre no es evi, lo que pasa es que si hubiese dicho que mi nombre es Vegi fuese mas notable mi identidad.  
  
-No tienes por que disculparte, no me gusta que pienses eso los sentimientos son los refuerzos de la verdadera voluntad, una prueba de ello es mi amigo son Goku.  
  
-Así que tuve otra hija, creo que tienes un año menos que Bra, jejjee, parece que no le atinamos bien, jejeje.  
  
Vegi se sonrojo por el comentario de su madre.  
  
-Mamá, me gustaría que no le dijera nada de esto a los demás, se lo pido por favor y mucho menos a papá, deseo entrenar con él justa y duramente sin que él se cohíba por el hecho de ser mi padre, el enemigo es demasiado fuerte y debo esforzarme el cien por cien.  
  
-Como quieras te prometo no decir nada, pero vegeta terminara por darse cuenta.  
  
-Gracias mamá.  
  
-No hay de que, oye hija ¿Tienes hambre? , y mientras comes me gustaría que me dijeras muchas cosas acerca de donde vienes.  
  
-Claro y mucha, jajajaja. Ambas se fueron a la cocina.  
  
Vegeta había regresado y decidió ducharse cuando se dirigía al baño se encontró a bra esperándolo en la puerta de su cuarto.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? Dijo vegeta extrañado, se veía algo preocupada.  
  
-Es solo papá que... bueno que.... . vegeta ya se estaba exasperando.  
  
-¡ Ya dilo de una maldita vez!. Le grito vegeta.  
  
-Lo que pasa papá es que todo el mundo esta entrenando, y bueno y yo que hago.  
  
- Tú, te quedaras tranquilita sin estorbar a nadie has entendido, eres mi hija y tu padre resolverá ese problema, no debes preocuparte.  
  
-En serio papá, Gracias.  
  
Dicho esto bra se le tiro a vegeta dándole un fuerte abrazo.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, ya esta bien, será mejor que te vayas. Todo lo que observo y escucho es una estupidez. Dijo evi(vegi) .  
  
-Oye es malo espiar, además como que estupidez metida. Le reprocho bra.  
  
-Será mejor que te pongas a entrenar lamentablemente eres una saiyajin, eres un desperdicio.  
  
-Ya cállate, esta es mi casa y te prohíbo que me hables así,! Papá dile algo!.  
  
-Que linda pidiéndole ayuda a su papi, ¡ idiota!, No ves estúpida que la tierra esta en peligro y que debes entrenar para pelear porque tu eres una guerrera aunque no lo quieras entender, tienes poderes y es tu obligación, ya que la tierra nuevamente esta en peligro y son goku no esta aquí.  
  
-Deja de molestarla no eres nadie para hablarle así a mi hija.  
  
Al vegeta decir esto la joven guerrera se puso muy triste cosa que extraño a padre e hija.  
  
-Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido hasta en esta dimensión es igual, eso nunca cambiara. Evi estaba apunto de irse cuando se dio la vuelta y dijo: - la verdad es que nunca fui nadie para decirle la verdad a tu "única" hija.  
  
Evi después de eso decidió que tenia que alejarse de allí, no soportaría la idea de estar cerca de su padre y mucho menos de bra. la muy estúpida, por que siempre la quizo más, era caprichosa, egoísta, ¡que rabia!, ¿Por que, por que?, Cuando nadie los veía se demostraban mucho cariño, ella era la adoración de papá, siempre me ponía por debajo de ella y yo le demostraba mucho de lo que podía hacer, pero nunca estaba satisfecho, jamás me dijo que me quería, y al final su adoración lo dejo solo, seguro sintió una gran desilusión, pero él se lo busco.  
  
Había volado por mucho rato por la tierra pensando y analizando en todo lo acontecido, será mejor que me marche de casa, pero en donde entrenare, Ahhhhhh, ya sé iré al templo de kami de seguro que se encuentra, y me dejara utilizar la habitación del tiempo; creo que he volado por mucho tiempo y ya es tarde, regresare a capsule corp y le diré a mamá mi decisión además tomare algunas cosas que me haran falta.  
  
Cuando regreso ya era de noche, fue a su habitación se ducho y salió al balcón, las estrellas brillaban mas que nunca, que hermosa vista. Se dijo.  
  
- Sí, realmente son hermosas en esta época.  
  
-¿Que haces tu aquí?, bra, no deberías estar saliendo con chicos y divirtiéndote.  
  
-Bueno es que decidí comenzar a entrenar.  
  
-¡!!!!!!!Tu!!!!!!!, No me hagas reír, podría rompérsete una uña, jajaja.  
  
-No, en serio, quiero ayudar, pero si mi papá se entera.  
  
-Vaya y ¡¿por qué demonios me lo dices a mí?!.  
  
-Es que tu sabes mucho de peleas y esas cosas ya sabes, quiero que me enseñes.  
  
-No voy a complacerte en tus caprichos bra, por que no se lo pides a tu hermano, anda él te complacerá.  
  
-No, es que me tomaría de tonta, no es bueno entrenando y mucho menos enseñando.  
  
Evi pensó en que esta seria una oportunidad para descubrir el potencial de su hermana así que decidió entrenarle, por que no, podría verle lo que le vio papá.  
  
-Esta bien pero he decidido irme a otro lugar si quieres aprender deberás irte conmigo.  
  
- Claro que me iré contigo, adonde vamos?, Es lejos?, Que le diré a mi familia?.  
  
-Ya cállate, vamos al templo de kamisama, no es lejos y le dirás a ma.. La señora bulma que les diga que fuiste a un viaje con tus amigas pero a ella le dirás la verdad, ella comprenderá, entendiste.  
  
-Si, ya entendí, gracias evi, cuando nos iremos?.  
  
- Nos iremos mañana a primera hora, entendiste, si, se me olvidaba dile a tu madre que te construya una armadura resistente esta noche entendiste.  
  
-Si, claro, se lo diré, hasta mañana.  
  
Bra se fue volando del balcón y se fue a donde su madre. Evi siguió mirando las estrellas y pensó que mañana iba ser un día muy peculiar. 


	4. Algunos cambios

Algunos cambios  
  
  
  
  
  
Nos quedamos en que vegi le iba a enseñar a bra a entrenar.  
  
  
  
-Así que te vas con evi, me parece interesante la idea, pero me asusta ya que no sabes nada de peleas bra, podrías lastimarte mucho, pero confío en ve.. evi, bueno hija el problema es tu padre.  
  
-Mamá le podrías decir que me voy con unas amigas por algunos días, eso no es problema para ti, además cuando regrese estaré mas fuerte ya sabes que en la habitación del tiempo un día es un año. Mamá también quiero que me hagas una armadura es vital para no hacerme daño.  
  
-La tendré lista dentro de 4 horas, te haré algunas extra y también le haré a evi. Ay, hija pasaras un año lejos de tu casa, estas segura, en verdad?.  
  
-Ya mamá lo voy a ser, no te preocupes recuerda que tengo sangre de saiyajin. Le dijo bra a su madre la cual se le notaba muy preocupada por su pequeña, en cambio bra estaba muy confiada de que las cosas iban a ser muy fáciles.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El día era hermoso, el sol brillaba con todas sus fuerzas pero a la vez la mañana era fresca, un día excelente, perfecto para entrenar. Pensó vegeta desde su balcón. regreso a su habitación para ducharse y después bajar a desayunar.  
  
Grande fue su desilusión cuando vio que todavía bulma no se había despertado, seguro trabajo hasta tarde. Después que vegeta gruño por que tenia que prepararse su comida bajo a la cocina pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a evi levantada junto a bra en el jardín y en posición de combate, se asusto porque sabia que evi la iba a lastimar, así que voló rápidamente para evitar que evi le diera un fuerte golpe a su niña el cual sostuvo con una sola mano.  
  
-¡Estas loca, si vuelves a intentar algo así no quedara ni polvo de ti!. Dijo vegeta realmente enojado, mandándola de golpe hasta el otro extremo del jardín.  
  
-Pero papá que hiciste!!!!!,Eres un tonto como pudiste hacerle eso a evi. Dijo bra muy consternada por la acción de su padre.  
  
-Te iba a lastimar, no lo ves?. Vegeta estaba en realidad algo confundido, las había oído discutir ayer, y ahora bra la defendía.  
  
Por otro lado bulma había escuchado todo ese alboroto el cual la hizo levantarse de golpe y salir corriendo para saber lo que pasaba, cuando llego encontró a vegi tirada y a bra explicándole a vegeta todo lo que había pasado. bulma corrió hasta donde estaba vegi y la incorporo.  
  
-¿Hija te encuentras bien?, te paso algo.  
  
-No mamá, no te preocupes es solo que no esperaba esto, dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.  
  
-Debes decírselo, él no sabe que eres su hija, por eso lo hizo.  
  
-No, nunca, no debe enterarse mamá.  
  
En ese momento aparecieron vegeta y bra al lugar donde estaban. vegi se levanto.  
  
-Me marcho debo irme, adiós bulma.  
  
-Oye pero, no teníamos que.....  
  
-Ya lo sé bra todo sigue igual.Entrenare mucho para vencer al maldito que acabo con toda mi familia, lo juro por mi orgullo.  
  
Al decir esto se alejo lo mas que pudo del lugar con rumbo al templo sagrado.  
  
-¡Oyeme vegeta!!!, Te estas volviendo paranoico, la pudiste haber lastimado.  
  
-Mujer, no me grites, terminaras dejándome sordo, ese golpe no le pudo hacer gran cosa recuerda que ella es una guerrera saiyajin.  
  
-Eso lo sé tonto, pero si vuelvo a ver que la golpeas o le hablas mal te las veras conmigo vegeta, ¡ENTENDISTE!!!! .  
  
-No me grites, aun no entiendo por que la defiendes tanto, no es nada tuyo, y ni sabes mucho de ella, te has encariñado con una extraña.  
  
-Ella no es una extraña, ella es mi h...... (bulma calló de golpe, le había prometido a vegi no decir nada). Mi protegida, eso. Ella vino de otra dimensión a pelear con un monstruo, no crees vegeta que es duro para alguien tan joven perder a toda su familia, tener toda la responsabilidad de vengarlos y peor aun entrenar hasta que obtenga los resultados deseados para derrotar esta nueva amenaza, deberías disculparte con ella piensa como si las cosas te pasaran a ti y lo entenderás mejor.  
  
-Papá, mamá tiene razón deberías disculparte porque si no lo haces de seguro te dejara de arreglar la cámara de gravedad, no te dará comida y dormirías en el sofá. Bra lo dijo con una malicia heredada, acordándoselo a su mamá y poniéndole el castigo extra del sofá.  
  
Vegeta las miro aterrorizado, pedir excusas es algo que para él estaba en otra dimensión, así como esa niña a la que tanto defendían, iría con ella, pero no precisamente a disculparse.  
  
-Oye papá, me iré por dos días con unas amigas de excursión, te lo digo para que no te preocupes.  
  
-Has lo que quieras, pero recuerda que te estaré vigilando sabes que conozco tu ki, entendiste, y se me entero que aparte de amigas fueron amigos te las veras conmigo.  
  
-No te preocupes papá. Bra se le tiro encima a vegeta dándole un fuerte abrazo y rematándolo con un gran beso. Vegeta se dejo, ¿Qué más podría hacer?.  
  
Bra se marcho corriendo del jardín para entrar a capsule corp.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vegeta ya sé quien más te domina, jajajaja ^_^  
  
- No te burles mujer, ustedes son un fuerte dolor de cabeza.  
  
-Eso no decías anoche, sí vas a disculparte ahora mismo te premiare igual, ¿qué dices?.  
  
Vegeta no dijo nada, desde que bulma termino de proponérselo salió disparado más rápido que una bala.  
  
-increible eso siempre funciona ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegi ya había llegado al templo sagrado, dende después de haberla escuchado, la llevo a la habitación del tiempo extrañado, ella sabia todo lo referente a dicho lugar.  
  
-Gracias dende la verdad es que voy a entrar dos veces una yo sola y la otra entrare con bra.  
  
-Bra, ¿Esa no es la hija de vegeta?.  
  
-Si dende decidió entrenar y yo la entrenare por un año con todo lo que sé.  
  
  
  
-Aquí esta, es la habitación del tiempo le hice algunas modificaciones.  
  
Dende y vegi entraron pero sin cerrar la puerta porque si se cerraba quedarían atrapados por un año esa. es una nueva modificación.  
  
-increíble, la gravedad es fuerte.  
  
- Claro que es fuerte niña tonta o acaso piensas soplarle al enemigo. -¿Sr. Vegeta que hace usted aquí? . pregunto dende.  
  
-No te vine a visitar enano. oye tú, todavía no me has dicho exactamente quien es nuestro enemigo.  
  
-En primer lugar mi nombre es evi y segundo lugar no soy ninguna NIÑA TONTA!!!! .  
  
-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir debo seguir vigilando, ya sabes que hacer evi.  
  
-Sí, gracias por todo dende.  
  
Dende se retiro volviendo a sus labores cotidianas.  
  
Evi estaba muy enfadada con vegeta no por que le haya gritado, eso era costumbre, sino por lo que había pasado antes en capsule corp con su consentida..... algunas cosas no cambian....  
  
-No me vas a contestar. Dijo exasperado porque ya se sentía ignorado.  
  
-Todo lo que tenia que decir ya lo dije así que no me molestes, no he olvidado lo que me hiciste, pero fue un simple golpe de un vejestorio como tú.  
  
Vegeta se enojo hasta el punto de incrementar su energía y explotar de rabia convirtiéndose en super saiyajin, fue tanto el estruendo que no se dio cuenta que al estar tan cerca de la puerta esta se cerro de golpe dejándolos adentro de la habitación, la cual se sello. A vegeta casi le da un infarto por terror, golpeo la pared en donde estaba la puerta. -Es inútil estas atrapado, como yo me iba a quedar mejor me pongo a entrenar.  
  
-Vegeta dio un fuerte grito, noooooooooo, estaré un año aquiiii.  
  
-No te quejes tanto, puedes entrenar sin interrupciones aquí.  
  
-Cállate, todo esto es por tu culpa, desde que llegaste has causado muchos problemas!!!!.  
  
Vegi se sintió mal por lo que dijo su padre, él era el único que podía sacar su vulnerabilidad.  
  
-Tienes razón, pero que querías que hiciera, además yo no quería venir, mamá me lanzo.  
  
-Hay muchas cosas que debes decirme, como por ejemplo quien demonios es quien viene!!!!.  
  
-Es verdad tiene derecho a saberlo, pero le advierto esta es mi lucha, el demonio que viene se llama kerichak y es un ser que absorbe poder para alimentarse, es muy metódico y ágil, no sé cuál es su meta pero lo único que hizo en mi dimensión fue destruir, y de seguro lo hará aquí también si no lo evito. Por que no me ayuda señor vegeta aquí será bueno entrenar que me dice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dende desde afuera pudo observar que una pequeña nave se acercaba al templo.  
  
-Hola dende has visto a evi?  
  
-Sí, ella acaba de entrar a la habitación del tiempo.  
  
-Demonios, me engaño, ella me dijo que entrenaría conmigo.  
  
-Ella me lo dijo, solo que parece que decidió cambiar de pareja a ultima hora.  
  
-Explícate dende, como que cambio de pareja, ¿Quien es?.  
  
-El señor vegeta entro con ella.  
  
-Queeeee!!!!, Eso es imposible, ellos no se llevan bien. En fin, Los esperare hasta que salgan. me puedo quedar dende.  
  
-Claro que si bra no hay problema.  
  
Las cosas están complicándose pensó bra la cual tomo la decisión de esperar a su padre y a la mentirosa evi.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pues quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me dejan rewiens. Puedo ver que aprecian el sacrificio que hago ya que entre la universidad y mis quehaceres mi vida se complica cada día mas. Pero siempre saco tiempo de donde sea para seguir escribiendo para entretener con estas historias a todas aquellas personas que valoran mi sacrificio, además me gusta, me encanta escribir.  
  
Mis amigos, colegas escritores. Escribo para ustedes déjenme por favor un reviews .  
  
Si quieren aquí esta mi eMail  
  
Charlenever@hotmail.com  
  
Ja ne 


	5. cosas de chicas

Cosas de Chicas.  
  
  
  
Quedamos en que vegeta y vegi quedaron atrapados en la habitación del tiempo y bra decidió esperarlos hasta que salieran.  
  
Pan que fue a capsule corp a entrenar con vegeta, no lo encontró así que partió al templo ya que bulma le había dicho que estaba allá, una gran sorpresa tuvo al encontrarse a bra en ese lugar.  
  
-Hola bra que haces aquí, dime donde esta el señor vegeta.  
  
-Bueno pan el señor vegeta y la joven evi entraron a la habitación del tiempo.  
  
-Ahhhhhh, hola dende, oigan pero, ¿por qué? Eso me parece muy raro.  
  
-Ella me iba a enseñar a pelear en la habitación del tiempo y parece que alguien se me adelanto.  
  
-Ya llevan mucho tiempo?.  
  
-No Pan, hace dos horas que entraron. Dijo bra.  
  
-Bueno entonces volveré a casa, cuando salgan estaré aquí.  
  
-Espera pan yo me iré contigo me acompañas a mi casa.  
  
-Sí, no hay problema vamonos.  
  
Pan y bra se fueron acordando en volver cuando ambos salieran y eso hicieron.  
  
-Oye dende, ya no deberían haber salido, ya pasaron 24 horas.  
  
-Es verdad, mi papá ya debió haber salido, y si se quedaron atrapados y no pueden salir.  
  
-No se desesperen ellos ya saldrán. Dijo el muy optimista dende.  
  
-Nos esperaban.  
  
-Papá, evi, que bueno que salieron.  
  
Bra corrió hacia su padre y se le tiro encima dándole un fuerte abrazo.  
  
-Hace un año que no te veo bra, esta todo bien en casa.  
  
-Claro papá todo esta tal y como lo dejaste hace un año, claro para ti.  
  
-Será mejor que nos marchemos a casa bra tu madre debe estar muy preocupada por que no haya regresado, además no quiero que me empiece a gritar.  
  
Vegeta era un gran mentiroso quería volver a ver a su mujer, y de paso exigirle la noche que no tuvo.  
  
Vegeta(pensando): será mejor que me apresure a cobrarle. Jejjee que le haré esta vez, por el enano verde!!, Ya hace un año.  
  
- Papá por que te ríes, en que piensas.  
  
-Eh, en nada, en nada. Se puso un poco rojo.  
  
  
  
-Señor vegeta, su ki se ha incrementado mucho, ha entrenado mucho. dijo pan  
  
  
  
-Sí, pero será mejor que nos marchemos, pan no podré seguir jugando contigo al maestro, tengo que seguir entrenando.  
  
-Pero señor vegeta. Pan estaba muy triste por el comentario de vegeta.  
  
  
  
-No te preocupes pan si quieres puedo entrenarte, mientras lo hago me ejercito, ¿Qué me dices?.  
  
-Evi entrenarías conmigo, eso será estupendo.  
  
  
  
Vegi siempre sacando a vegeta de apuros y de quedar mal, además ella y su cuñada siempre se llevaron bien.  
  
-Bueno será mejor que volvamos a casa, bra, evi, vamonos.  
  
-No, yo no iré debo seguir entrenando.  
  
  
  
-Como quieras pero en capsule corp esta la cámara de gravedad y muchos otros aparatos que podrían ayudarte, en fin haz lo que quieras.  
  
  
  
-Dicho esto vegeta partió a su casa, bra le iba a seguir pero vegi sé lo impidió.  
  
-No he olvidado lo que me pediste, bra si quieres que te entrene ven conmigo y con pan.  
  
  
  
-Pensé que se te había olvidado, después que entraste a la habitación del tiempo y con papá.  
  
  
  
-Las cosas salen a veces como uno no las planea. Además creo que deberían entrenar todavía en la hab. La gravedad es muy fuerte para ambas, por eso creo que será mejor entrenarlas fuera. vamonos a la montaña paos, que dicen.  
  
-Si, es verdad, vamonos ahora mismo. Dijo entusiasmada pan.  
  
-Pero debo buscar algunas cosas, además comprar ropa de campo, buscar algunas capsules,..............  
  
  
  
-Ya basta bra, las cosas no serán tan fáciles, esto no es un día de campo, decídete.  
  
  
  
-Sí, esta bien vamonos. Dijo bra no muy convencida y un poco molesta.  
  
  
  
Las chicas partieron decididas, la tierra volvería a estar en peligro y son goku ya no estaba.  
  
  
  
Vegeta llego a capsule corp, al no encontrar a bulma decidió ducharse, mientras lo hacia pensaba en ese año con evi, muchas cosas habían pasado, ¡esa niña tonta tiene un gran poder, podría llegar ha superarme!, Pensaba mientras el agua rodaba por todo su cuerpo.  
  
  
  
El día era pesado hacia calor y bra sentía que su bello cuerpo estaba pegajoso.  
  
  
  
-Vamos bra no te quedes. Le replicaba pan a su compañera de entrenamiento.  
  
  
  
-No se QUEJEN y sigan con su ejercicio, vamos que solo llevan 700 lagartijas les faltan muchas mas...  
  
Después les enseñare el super Kame Hame ha perfeccionado, y una técnica que me enseño son Goku, la teletransportacion.  
  
Las chicas estaban emocionadas por todo lo que iban a aprender, claro que bra no brincaba de un pie por todas las cosas que tenia que hacer, además ella sentía que las cosas no iban a estar tan fáciles como ella pensaba.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Un aroma exquisito despertó a vegeta, el cual yacía en la cama semi dormido pensando en todo. Se levanto porque las ganas de comer eran poderosas y se dirigió a donde estaba ese olor. Allí estaba esa hermosa mujer, la de su vida, cocinando un manjar para su príncipe.  
  
-Ni te atrevas a ponerle la mano vegeta, esa comida es para unos socios de la corporación. Le dijo bulma la cual observaba la cara de hambre de su hombre.  
  
-¿Que, eso no es para mí!!!, Y que demonios comeré yo, contesta mujer?!!!.  
  
No me grites vegeta!!!! .bulma ya estaba al borde de estallar cuando de repente vegeta la tomo por la cintura y le propino un inesperado besote.  
  
-Esta bien vegeta, les diré que podríamos pedir comida, no sé que les agradaría. Te puedes comer todo eso, no hay problema.  
  
Vegeta se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a devorarlo todo.  
  
-Vaya, la verdad es que sí tenias hambre vegeta. Bulma observaba a su marido devorándolo todo como si no hubiera comido algo así en mucho tiempo.  
  
  
  
-Oye vegeta, ¿fuiste con evi?.  
  
  
  
-Sí. Dijo secamente.  
  
-¿Entonces?, Que paso, dime cuéntame.  
  
  
  
Vegeta la miro extraño y luego sonrió ligeramente(una sonrisita picara).  
  
  
  
-Me debes algo, no se como, un premio, algo por haber hecho algo.  
  
  
  
-Vegeta no se te escapa ni una. Dijo bulma un poco sonrojada.  
  
  
  
Cuando vegeta acabo de comer todo el menú, se levanto lentamente de la silla sin dejar de mirar a bulma, como un tigre acechando su presa, se acerca a ella y la abraza.  
  
-Vegeta hoy no, tengo muchos invitados que atender, además debes entrenar.  
  
  
  
-Sabes bulma no te veo desde un año, así que ni unos estúpidos humanos, ni tus tontas excusas podrán dar marcha atrás a mi premio, mi entrenamiento lo seguiré después.  
  
Bulma no estaba para mas hablar así que se dejo llevar por su hombre. Vegeta estaba muy efusivo por que lo hicieron en la ducha, en el balcón y al final en la cama, recorrieron muchos sitios, como un tour. !_! ,*_* , 0_0 , ^_^ .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En eso pasaron 10 meses las chicas entrenando, habían llegado a obtener un nivel de pelea alto, no tanto como vegi, pero alto. Habían entrenado en la habitación del tiempo y luego claro a escondidas en la cámara de gravedad de vegeta. Vegeta estaba muy fuerte había entrenado mucho en la cámara y claro en las noches con su esposa. Vegi había obtenido nuevos poderes gracias a su arduo entrenamiento Con bra y pan.  
  
Trunks y goten habían obtenido un nivel muy alto, se habían esforzado mucho, tenían una fuerte responsabilidad, el que no entreno como debía ser fue Gohan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En un lugar lejos de ellos una luz se agrandaba y se hacia mas fuerte hasta formar una puerta, de ella salió el demonio que todos esperaban, "Kerichak".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jajjajajja aparecio kerichak vamos a ver si este enemigo vale la pena. Yo me esforsare por darle un villano que valga la pena.  
  
Se les quiere de gratis...  
  
La Diosa Saiya.  
  
  
  
Ja ne 


End file.
